


Green With Envy Over Your Blue

by AngelWingsandBrokenThings



Category: Jacksepticeye (YouTuber RPF), Markiplier (Youtuber RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWingsandBrokenThings/pseuds/AngelWingsandBrokenThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is second in line for the throne and honestly didn't expect to be given the responsibility of what appeared to be a lunatic. He also didn't expect said lunatic to drag him into the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Sea-n on the Beach

There was a rumpled man on his floor soaked with what smelled like water that had been squeezed out of five-day-old seaweed. He was curled up with rags seemingly tied to him haphazardly concealing most of his frame but what could’ve been seen was skinny and smudged with dirt.

He had been dragged in by the guards as they had found him shambling in the gardens towards the castle “at an alarmingly slow rate”.

Honestly, Prince Mark had no idea what to do with him. His parents had decided this was his to figure out as he was “going to need to do that someday”. Which didn’t make sense to Mark since he was actually second in line, the only reason he was given this tiny amount of power was because his brother was busy in another kingdom, putting together trade agreements and such.

With one last glance at his parents, he stepped forward from the throne.

“Uh hello, sir?” Mark called cautiously. “Are you in need of assistance?” 

No answer. Mark looked back once more at his parents and then stepped closer. As he went to gently put his hand on the figure’s shoulder it shot up and shoved wildly towards him. Guards surged forward as Mark scrambled back.

The man’s face was mostly covered but Mark could see his angry eyes.

“You pollute my kingdom, I destroy yours” A garbled voice growled at him, his body jerking forwards as the guards restrain him.

“Send him to the dungeon,” The king’s voice rang out over the scuffle and the man was dragged away. “Mark, see to it that whatever he meant is taken care of.”

He wanted to argue, he would’ve made great points, such as why would the prince have to deal with the obviously crazy person. He bit his tongue though and made his way through the halls, his elegant cape drifting dramatically behind him.

A number of guards stationed grew as he got nearer and nearer to the entrance to the dungeons. There was several various gates and checks to get in, obviously, he got through swiftly given he was the prince but it still felt like a hassle. It’s funny in a way, that he’s so annoyed by measures to keep his family safe, but at this point, Mark was putting it down to his royal life.

He strolled through cold chambers ignoring the various inmates staring at him through the bars on the heavy wooden doors. He asked a near guard where they had put the newest  _ guest _ . They directed him to one of the many identical doors. They unlocked it and he warily stepped in, half expecting the man to immediately jump him as soon as his foot was in the door.

“I have been assigned to your case sir” He announced stiffly. The blue eyes were on him again and they were more defeated than angry now. Mark stopped and remember how he was crumpled, he had apparently been moving slow earlier too.

“Do you need a healer?” Mark asked, voice going soft. Now he was concerned, had he been poisoned? Mark wasn’t heartless, he’d help the poor guy whether or not he had just about tackled him in the courtroom.

“None of your earthly remedies can heal me” The voice wasn’t the terrifying one he’d heard before, it was broken and foreign but still soothing all the same.

“Do we need to find you a traveling witch? I can find whatever you need” Mark assured.

“Look, that’s all I came here for, you need to stop polluting my home” His voice was desperate and the blue eyes reflected the pain and sadness that seeped into Mark’s very bones.

“What do you mean?”

“The ocean” The man informed him, “It’s dying”

Mark’s heart hurt and the pure sadness that was in his tone before a stopped and shot him a look.

“Wait a second, you’re saying you live in the ocean?” Mark raised an eyebrow and harsh skepticism filled his words.

“Yes?” The man gave him a look as if to say, ‘where else would I come from?’

“Excuse me for being impolite but, how could you expect me to believe such nonsense? I mean it’s common for stories and such but you’re not a mermaid or anything.” Mark flailed a hand towards the man’s exposed legs and had a slight smile aiming at being humorous.

The blue eyes hardened once again, “Look if you don’t believe me and don’t want to help me then fine, just let me go, you’ll never see me again and you can go on being an ass”

Mark glared at him before standing sharply. He was assigned to a lunatic by his parents, and the lunatic called  _ him _ an ass. He was done, he would send him away and tell his parents that the issue had been resolved.

“Free him” He ordered the guard, before sweeping away, his steps echoing loudly on the stone floor.

He could hear the guards already rounding the man up to presumably throw him outside. Don’t get him wrong, he’s sympathetic of course he just doesn’t know how to deal with this situation and would rather it be off his hands.

* * *

 

Mark liked the beach, it as beautiful and warm and he could take his dog out to play. He hated with water, was terrified of it, but he’d deal with it for the sun the warmed him to the bone.

“Chica, seriously?” Chica the dog had decided she was done with fetch and was not going to fetch the toy that’d been thrown out into the water. He waded out grudgingly feeling the water soak into his pants he’d rolled up to his knees. The waves pulled the toy further and right as he started to turn back as he could no longer feel the sea floor beneath him he felt something feather-light brush his ankle.

He kicked away frantically thinking it was a fish getting too friendly with him. Then his ankle was grabbed and he was pulled under. Terrified, he flailed about trying to shake off his attacker's grip to no avail. His lungs burned as his last bit of air was lost in bubbles. He struggled as his legs cramped and his vision faded to black. Before he could pass out lips latched onto his own and air was forced into his aching lungs.

His eyes opened to meet blue ones.


	2. Tall Tails for Negotiation Fails

Mark was in an underwater cave, at least that’s what he thought. He had been knocked unconscious before ending up tied to a stalagmite with what seemed to be plants that were woven into ropes. He kept seeing a shadow move out of the corner of his eye but he was too tired to care. Honestly, this was the first break he had in weeks and though he was dry-ish in his air bubble and still smelled like the bottom of the sea, it was homely at this point.

 

He could even name some of the stalagmites, the tallest one could be Bob, the kinda funny looking one could be Wade and-

 

Mark was cut off by a figure emerging from the water with a dramatic splash of water flaring to his sides. It was the man with the blue eyes again.

 

“You here to kill me?” Mark asked, his voice more scratchy than he’d like it to be.

 

“Nah just torture you into giving me what I want” The venom wasn’t there, though.

 

He stepped close to Mark and pulled off the mish-mashed chunks of fabric and nets that covered his face. 

 

Mark was betrothed,  _ to a woman _ . He reminded himself of this as he stared at the face before him. Pale skin and a small beard, black markings went from his cheeks back down his neck and disappeared into the rest of his coverings.

 

“Stop gaping I need your help” The man stood on one knee with his arms crossed rest on his thigh. “I need your political power to get them out of my waters, understand?”

 

“Not really? If you need political power why did you kidnap  _ me _ ? I’m the second prince, I’m just going to get married off as a peace offering”

 

“I was thinking more along the lines of ransom, not making you some sort of leader to negotiate for me” He looked thoughtful for a second before stepping back. “Or I could do that… Eh I’ll think about it”

 

He then slunk back into the water leaving Mark alone to his rock columns.

 

“Goddamnit, I’m going to die” His head fell back roughly against the stone.

 

* * *

 

“Alright I’ve made my decision”

 

Mark startled from his sort of dazed slumber to another one of the guy’s dramatic entrances.

 

“I’ll make you like me, then you’ll have to help me and if your family wants you to live, they will too”

 

Mark was still partially convinced he was crazy so he just watched him with a bored stare. His ass hurt and he was losing feeling in his left hand. Nothing had happened and he just wanted to sleep more.

 

When Mark didn’t protest the man shuffled close until he was mere inches from Mark’s face.

 

“You’re not going to like this much, sorry” It was oddly sincere and scared Mark more than anything he’d said before.

 

He grabbed the ropes that bound Mark and cut them with something he couldn’t see. He was tossed onto the cave floor and Mark’s eyes fixed on a jagged knife.

 

“Please don’t kill me” Mark managed to squeak out.

 

“Sorry”

 

Mark screamed as the lunatic grabbed his leg and slashed a cut down the inside of it. He did the same for the other and dragged him into the water. Mark could no longer scream and he was in so much pain he was barely conscious. 

 

He was held by the shoulders as he thrashed around before the man’s voice started chanted in a language that wasn’t familiar.

 

As the chanting got louder Mark’s legs got heavier and searing pain shot through his body. His legs were the worst and drowned out almost all the rest but he could still feel the stinging on his neck and ribs. His back arched as he screamed, only a gurgle coming out with bubbles racing toward the surface. 

 

He sank to the seafloor and crumpled and the gravel staring blankly towards the tiny fish racing by. He sniffled before he realized he  _ sniffled underwater _ . He didn’t dare move, fearful of whatever torture that might lead to.

 

“Sorry” The same voice repeated, “It was all I could do for my home”

 

Mark noticed the man’s green hair. His legs kicked slowly in the water as he hovered above Mark.

 

“I’m Jack by the way” He settled cross-legged next to Mark. “I’m the ruling nymph of the area”

 

“Nymph” Mark tried out his voice.

 

“Magical sea bro” Jack replied shooting him a smile, Mark wondered if he was happy he got revenge.

 

“Am I a nymph now?” Mark asked tiredly.

 

“Of course not, I’d never make you powerful. You’re just a merman” He said matter-of-factly. 

 

“A fucking merman” Mark muttered still lying in the rocks.

 

Jack slowly brought himself up to swaying in the current before drawing near to Mark.

 

“C’mon you doof, we’ve gotta get you to the palace.”

 

Mark panicked shooting looks at Jack, his family couldn’t see him like this. He had no idea what he looked like but it certainly couldn’t be good. God, what if his face was mutated now?

 

“My home genius,” Jack tugged on his arm and Mark slowly drug himself up and floated back down when he realized he had a  _ tail _ . He didn’t know how to move with it, it was weird and large, and unresponsive.

“Seriously?” Jack huffed. He swam behind Mark and grabbed his still-tender tail, making Mark wince. Slowly Jack guided the tail through a gentle sway, getting Mark used to the movement.

 

“You got it now?” He asked with an annoyed expression.

 

“I guess? It’s not like I had to deal with this before” Mark shot back defensively. He didn’t have time to make his point more as Jack had darted off between plants and rocks.

 

Mark sighed as he had no choice to follow.

 

Jack led him through the beautiful terrain that ranged from dark and elegant, to green and forest-y, to odd part with rainbows of color and animals that definitely were not local fish.

 

Jack did not explain the varying realms, didn’t even turn to check to see if Mark was following him. He was probably also aware that Mark didn’t have another choice.

 

“Here we are” Jack announced dramatically, gesturing towards a large swirling palace that was half hidden in a rock face. It wasn’t quite the fantastical castles that were raved about in stories with fish of all kinds swimming in and out of it with all the merpeople dancing about doing daily tasks. It was near empty with only a few people(?) swimming about it and it looked like the fish didn’t even dare to approach it.

 

Mark didn’t have a chance to comment on its lonely atmosphere before he was dragged through a doorway into a large hallway which had ceiling mural comprised entirely of splatters of blues and greens. The tiles below them were arranged into a mural of white and green in a swirling pattern which reminded Mark of whirlpools.

 

Jack shoved him through a couple more doors before he stopped in a small room.

 

“You can stay here for the time being.” He announced, before he left Mark to his solitude, The floor was a simple polished black stone which sparkled if you looked at them at the right angle. The walls were a light green and Mark wasn’t sure if they actually were or if it was just all the algae that drifted through the previously unused room. The only thing in the room was a pile of leaves Mark supposed he’d use for a bed.

  
“I didn’t ask for this” Mark whined to no one in particular.


	3. Escapism Through Marine Biology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever on this, however, I have an actual plan now~

The searing pain lasted about long enough that the light stopped filtering through the surface and Mark was left staring at the dark. Before he could consider panicky at the claustrophobic feeling of darkness closing in, tiny glowing fish swam in and slowly circled around the ceiling, shedding light once again.

He tried not linger on his current predicament but he couldn’t help but note the irony, the fact that he was terrified of the ocean and was now a part of it. 

 

Mark sighed and slid up from his leaf pile and slowly swam around, getting used to his tail. The more he swam, the more he realized he’d probably never go home. He couldn’t go to shore with this tail, besides what would his family think of him. As hours passed he grew angrier and resolved to never getting to go back home, and definitely not staying with Jack.

 

He needed to form a plan to get out, and God knew he had time.

 

* * *

 

After days of food being shoved through his door, Mark realized he had a tail, a vaguely powerful tail (He’d been working on strengthening it as he had nothing else to do). Jack just had legs and was considerably weak currently. If he was ever let out he could just swim away. Who knows what guards he could have, but he could at least try.

 

* * *

 

Mark let out a gut wrenching scream, if there were windows they would’ve rattled. He wondered if he should pretend to lay down in pain or float like a dead fish. He figured the ground would work best. He laid there for minutes before the door flew open sending him rolling back from the wave.

 

He clutched his sign and scrunched up his face, a guard that was more fish than Mark was, swam in and hovered around him.

 

“What is the problem?” It said in a non-sympathetic voice, it sounded like a command more than an inquiry.

 

“It hurts-” He cut off with another groan and curled up in a ball, wrapping his tail around himself. The guard sighed and left the room, closing the door. Great. Now he was still stuck here.

 

Moments passed as Mark stayed in his ball as to not break character when the door opened again.

 

“This happens occasionally,” An older voice said. “The made-mers undergo a series of painful trials after a few days”

 

“I’ve never heard of this” A voice Mark recognized as Jack growled back.

 

“Are you as old as I?” The voiced shot back with a certain air of smugness. “Now leave I have medicine to do”

 

Mark heard Jack muttered a curse but felt the water stir as he kicked away.

 

“Alright boy, you can stop faking.”

 

Mark’s head shot up at being called out, “How did you…?”

 

“Because I’m not an idiot” The older man replied with a smile, he appeared to be an elderly merman who was half seahorse. “If you want to escape now is the time” 

 

He swam over to the wall a put a key into a chink in the stone, as he turned the key a door appeared.

 

“Be free ya fuckin’ guppy”

 

Mark gaped at him before snapping his mouth shut. “Thank you! So much! I won’t forget this!”

 

“Yeah yeah, now hurry.”

  
Mark didn’t hesitate to swim off, using all those tail muscles he’d been building up. It felt good to be stretched out and shooting through the water, the question was. Where would he go?


	4. Garden Circles

He was gone, now Jack had nothing to use for leverage. However, the family was probably weak now, he could just take over. Then again so was he, they didn’t know that, though. If he walked in with his tattoos and piercings they’d probably fear him enough. He made up his mind to go.

 

“Kyran!” He called to the nearest assistant, “Prepare my negotiation attire.”

 

The assistant nodded wordlessly and swept off. As he waited, Jack pondered changing forms to make himself appear scarier but decided against it.

 

As Kyran approached with his silver and black outfit, swirling with embroideries and chains, he began gearing up, even strapping a sword to his side.

 

He had been healing, Mark’s presence was powerful, even more amplified with the castle. It was no random whim that led Jack to change him into a merman. Merman were the healers of the sea, and with his royal blood, he was a powerful one. Not a healer of one’s body but of the sea and it’s well-being. As he looked in the grimy mirror he smiled to himself, he still cleaned up nicely.

 

He strode out of the castle ignoring any advisors and servant who tried asking him about his business, and swam up to the surface, he was excited. He did like manipulating rulers.

 

* * *

“Your majesties,” He began. It had taken him awhile to get an audience with the royal family but with the persistent pleading of urgency, he was eventually granted access to the room. “I come to you with bad news”

 

Their eyes were wide and the queen was wringing her hands. He paused for dramatic effect.

 

“We found the prince’s body out to sea while we were sailing” Jack pretending to choke a bit and looked down.

 

They gasped and the queen started crying. He continued.

 

“We were on our way from the green isle to arrange trade agreements when a couple of the deckhands saw him. We hauled him onto our ship but to no avail he’d been dead for hours.”

 

“Can we have the body” The queen had stood up from her throne, tears running down her face as she barely held her regal composure. Jack considered this, he didn’t actually have a body to show and making the illusion of one would take a lot of energy out of him. Maybe it’d be worth it.

 

“Of course” He feigned sympathy and turned towards the door. “Please bring him in” He called to no one.

 

He gathered mist in the air to take shape of servants carrying the illusion of Mark in, right up to the throne. The queen slapped her hand over her mouth as she dropped to her knees. She choked out sobs filling the silence. The king faltered next to her and crouched next to her shaking form.

 

“We thank you for bringing him back home. If we can aid your return to the green isle in any way we will.”

 

“Oh thank you, I could use something of yours…” Jack smirked stepping forward. He brandished his sword and vanished the illusion of servants and Mark. “Your crown”

 

Their eyes widened and Jack sent a sweeping blast to the approaching guards as he stepped forwards.

 

“I’d like to thank you for your compliance” 

* * *

Mark had been swimming for ages, the castle and various ornaments that surrounded the courtyard were out of view and all that was around him was a field of sand and the occasional sprig of kelp.

 

He sighed watching the bubbles escape his mouth. He guessed this was far enough away to set up camp. He wasn’t quite sure what mermaids needed but they had fed him what he had figured up was shredded raw fish, so he was sure he could find some fish around here somewhere. 

 

For no reason he could think of, he set about replanting the various kelp plants in one area, a small circle about six feet in diameter. As he worked there was a tingling in his hands and he could  _ feel _ new plants growing in his circle. He swirled about it pushing sand up into the water making rock structures form, growing from the sea floor, making walls that protected his garden. He zoned out as he worked, his fingers weaved loose vines that draped over the rock walls that acted as a canopy. This would be his center of operations.

 

It seemed the longer he stayed in a trance-like state the more he worked in autopilot, slowing swirling outwards from his main circle, creating designs in the sand, making smaller offshoot gardens. Soon fish wandered through and nested around the new rocks. Even ones Mark had never seen before, bright and colorful unknown to the grey waters. He drifted his hands over the rough faces of his stones feeling a transference of power, seeing a red energy carve designs into them. 

 

It must’ve been days after he finally stopped to look around and the undersea forest he had built. He wasn’t sure how he did it but it was beautiful and now his source of food, meaning he needed to protect it. He grasped a rock and as he did it glowed and melted and as he held it aloft it formed a sword.

 

He swam to the entrance and hovered there with his sword on guard, this was his new life, protect his sea forest ‘til he died.

 

* * *

Jack had not expected the kingdom to be so fiercely loyal to their former monarchs, though he figured they’d give up at some point. It’s not as if he was a terrible ruler, he had been a king once himself. That was ages ago and he doubted anyone remembers King Sean of the Green Isle. He still knew how to make alliances and trade agreements.

 

He could also do such things without harming his sea, unlike the previous rulers. He did have to wonder what Mark was doing he could feel the sea surging power into his veins and it slightly unnerved Jack. On one hand, he was getting stronger but it also meant Mark was gaining power and would likely be able to overthrow him.

 

This was not a well thought out plan and honestly, Jack was starting to regret it. He really should’ve just made him a little goldfish or something, he would’ve made a cute goldfish. As much as him being a merman had regained his strength and saved the sea, he knew a good part of the reason he turned Mark into a merman was because he was a lonely sea nymph and hey, he was hot.

  
He had ventured onto land once to woo tavern boys but it only worked if he hid his various markings that covered his bodies or otherwise they thought he was a psychopath. They couldn’t stay in his castle, though. Mark could now, however keeping him captive in it and forcing him into being a sea creature probably killed his chances.

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK BITCHES


End file.
